A liquid crystal display panel may be used to display images for a touch-sensitive display input device. However, with such an input device, the appearance of images may suffer from undesirable optical effects if a user touches the display surface with sufficient pressure to cause a change in the alignment of the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal display panel. For example, when a display screen of a computer monitor that includes a liquid crystal display is touched by a user, concentric color banding may appear around the point of touch, which may interfere with the appearance of images proximate to the point of touch.